Only You
by Rukaga Nay
Summary: "Aku tidak cantik, aku juga pemarah dan tomboy, dan keras kepala, kenapa kau mau mempertahankan hubungan dengan gadis sepertiku?"/ Cagalli selalu merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi pacar Athrun meski berkali-kali Athrun menyakinkannya kalau hal itu tidak


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Only You**

**By **

**Rukaga Ann**

Warning : AU, OOC (Sepertinya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_**Hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku**_

...

* * *

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."

Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk jantungku.

"Aku tidak cantik, aku juga pemarah dan tomboy, dan keras kepala, kenapa kau mau mempertahankan hubungan dengan gadis sepertiku?"

Cagalli berkata sambil membelakangiku. Dia menangis, ini pertama kalinya Cagalli menangis di hadapanku. Dan dia menangis karenaku. Ini semua salahku, jika aku tidak keasyikan berpesta bersama teman-temanku sebagai perayaan kelulusan SHS (_Senior High School_) kami Cagalli tidak akan menungguku hingga larut di Taman Kota. Dan tidak akan meminta putus dariku dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan menangis seperti ini.

Cagalli memang tidak secantik Lacus, gadis idola di sekolah kami, yang cantik dan anggun, tapi itu karena penampilan Cagalli yang asal dan terkesan seperti laki-laki. Coba saja Cagalli mau memakai _dress _dan berdandan, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa dibandingkan dengan Lacus karena sebenarnya Cagalli itu sangat manis apalagi dengan rambut pirang dan mata _hazel_ yang dimilikinya. Aku yakin kalau murid laki-laki di sekolah melihat Cagalli memakai _dress_ dan _make up_ pasti mereka mengerumbunginya seperti lebah-lebah mengembungi bunga.

Cagalli-ku memang pemarah, tapi dia sebenarnya baik hati. Cagalli hanya marah jika melihat ketidakadilan terjadi di hadapannya. Gadis pirangku juga bukan pembuat masalah, hanya saja dia tipe orang yang tegas dan selalu meyuarakan pendapatnya. Dan soal keras kepala. Ya, Cagalli memang keras kepala, sangat malah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mau mengalah. Meskipun dengan semua hal itu aku menyukai Cagalli, karena Cagalli-ku adalah gadis yang baik hati, pintar dan penyayang. Sikapnya yang sok kuat, membuatku ingin selalu berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, menjaganya.

Aku dan Cagalli satu kelas sejak tahun pertama kami di Orb Senior High School. Cagalli awalnya gadis pendiam yang suka menyendiri, membuatku dan teman-teman sekelas segan mendekatinya. Tapi sebuah kejadian membuat pandanganku terhadap Cagalli berubah.

Suatu hari saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat Cagalli tengah menyeberangkan seorang nenek. Sebenarnya itu kejadian biasa, banyak orang yang memiliki kebaikan hati untuk membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan. Tapi perhatian yang diberikan Cagalli saat itu membuat kejadian itu terlihat istimewa di mataku. Hari itu aku melihat sisi lain dari seorang Cagalli Yula Attha.

Setelah hari itu aku jadi sering mengikuti gadis itu secara diam-diam, ternyata Cagalli memiliki kegiatan rutin mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan di akhir pekan. Tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyukai Cagalli, menyukai kelembutan yang tersimpan dibalik sifat pendiam dan tertutupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengikutiku ya?"

Setelah sebulan menjadi _stalker_ Cagalli aku ketahuan. Gadis itu menangkap basah diriku yang sedang mengamatinya dari luar panti asuhan.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Saat itu Cagalli menatap tajam padaku, jelas sekali dia tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tapi bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah aku malah terpesona pada sepasang manik berwarna merah-kecoklatan yang menatapku tajam itu.

"Aku penasaran padamu makanya aku mengikutimu," jawabku lantang.

"Penasaran padaku?" sepasang mata _hazel _ itu membulat dengan cantiknya.

"Ya, di sekolah kau pendiam sekali. Selalu duduk sendirian di bangkumu. Kau begitu misterius, membuatku penasaran padamu. Suatu hari aku melihatmu menyeberangkan seorang nenek, saat itu sikapmu sangat lembut dan perhatian. Kau juga tersenyum pada nenek itu, senyum yang sangat manis sekali membuatku semakin penasaran bagaimana sifatmu sebenarnya. Jadi, setelah hari itu aku mengikutimu, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana kau yang sebenarnya. Dan ternyata dibalik sifat pendiammu tersimpan hati yang sangat lembut."

Kulihat wajah Cagalli merona karena penjelasanku yang panjang lebar yang intinya memuji dirinya, membuatku benar-benar gemas.

"Daripada mengintip disitu lebih baik masuk ke dalam, ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan di dalam daripada Cuma membuang waktu mengamatiku." Cagalli berbalik dan mendahuluiku masuk ke halaman panti.

"Namaku Athrun Zala," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Cagalli menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu," sahutnya seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

Mulai hari itu kegiatan rutin Cagalli mengunjungi panti asuhan juga menjadi kegiatan rutinku di akhir minggu. Setiap akhir pekan kami menjadi relawan di panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh yayasan Archangel, yang merupakan yayasan sosial terbesar di negara Orb.

Hubunganku dan Cagalli menjadi lebih dekat, bukan hanya saat kami berada dip anti tapi juga saat kami berada di sekolah, kini aku tidak lagi segan menyapa dan bicara dengannya di sekolah. Kami jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengerjakan tugas atau PR, makan siang bersama bahkan sesekali jalan bareng ke bioskop atau menonton konser musik , entah kebetulan atau apa, kami memiliki selera musik yang sama.

…

"Kau pacaran dengan Attha ya?" suatu kali Dearka Elsman, teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu timku di klub basket pernah bertanya.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Berarti akan?" Kira Yamato yang juga merupakan teman sekelasku yang juga sahabatku sejak kecil melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan.

"Doakan saja supaya aku bisa segera menyusulmu dan Lacus," ujarku. Menurut sebagian besar murid laki-laki di sekolah kami Kira adalah orang yang sangat beruntung karena dia berhasil merebut hati Lacus sang idola sekolah dan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pacarnya.

"Sip," Kira mengacungkan jempolnya penanda dia memberiku dukungan. Dia memang sahabat terbaikku, selalu memberi semangat saat aku perlu dukungan dan mengingatkanku saat aku berbuat kesalahan.

"Apa kau yakin?" berbeda dari Kira Dearka terlihat ragu. Kurasa bukan hanya Dearka sebagian besar temanku pun akan memiliki keraguan yang sama. Bagi mereka terlalu tidak mungkin aku bisa menyukai gadis seperti Cagalli. Memang menurut mereka seperti apa gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta?

"Kenapa tidak?" aku berusaha terdengar santai padahal sebenarnya aku benar-benar kesal saat itu. Bagaimana Dearka bisa meragukan perasaanku pada Cagalli?

"Attha terlalu biasa untukmu," jawab Dearka.

Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku memelototi laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu sehingga dia agak beringsut menjauh.

"Kau itu populer, kapten tim basket, banyak cewek di sekolah ini yang mengidolakanmu. Dan diantara mereka banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang mau jadi pacarmu, tinggal kau tunjuk saja mau yang mana. Lalu kenapa kau malah memilih Attha?" Yzack Joule yang awalnya diam akhirnya juga buka suara. Yzack juga merupakan temanku di klub basket tapi kami tidak satu kelas.

"Banyak hal dalam diri Cagalli yang membuatku menyukainya, kalian belum mengenalnya makanya tidak tahu kalau dia sebenarnya gadis yang baik hati, lembut dan perhatian." Aku membela Cagalli habis-habisan, mana mungkin aku diam saja kalau gadis yang kusuka dijelek-jelekan. "Dan dia lebih baik dari gadis-gadis yang setiap hari meneriakkan namaku." setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi.

…

"Aku menyukaimu, Cagalli."

Sendok yang dipegang Cagalli langsung terlepas dari tangannya sesaat setelah pernyataanku membuat es krim yang awalnya menuju mulutnya berakhir di atas meja kafe tempat kami beristirahat setelah pergi berbelanja hadiah untuk anak-anak panti.

"Kau mengigau ya, Athrun?" keterkejutan begitu pekat dalam suara Cagalli.

"Aku tidak tidur jadi tidak mungkin aku mengigau," jawabku. "Aku serius, Cagalli. Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku," aku mengulang pernyataanku.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku nggak percaya. Mana mungkin kau suka padaku? Aku ini tomboy, nggak cantik, nggak bisa dibandingkan dengan _fans girl_-mu yang banyak dan cantik-cantik itu. Bagaimana bisa kau memilihku dari sekian banyak pilihan yang ada untukmu?"

"Hatiku yang memilihmu, Cagalli." ujarku, penjelasan singkat itu cukup sebagai alasan mengapa aku menyukai Cagalli.

"Tapi…"

Aku meraih jemari Cagalli dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau hanya perlu mempercayaiku, Cagalli." pintaku.

"Apa kata teman-temanmu kalau kau pacaran denganku?" tanya Cagalli.

"Terserah mereka mau bilang apa. yang menjalani 'kan kita berdua bukan mereka."

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyaku, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Cagalli tidak menjawab 'iya'.

"Aku menyukaimu, Athrun. Hanya saja kau terlalu baik untukku, terlalu sempurna."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku manusia, Cagalli. Dan manusia tidaklah sempurna," ujarku.

Hari itu Cagalli tidak menerima pernyataan cintaku, dia memang mengakui kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi dia belum menerimaku sebagai pacarnya. Malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur, otakku sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat Cagalli memercayai perasaanku padanya.

Keesokan harinya dengan bantuan Mirialia, seorang teman dari klub radio, aku mempunyai kesempatan meminjam ruang siar klub radio selama beberapa menit. Tujuanku tentu saja untuk melakukan pernyataan cinta pada Cagalli.

"Halo, teman-teman. Aku Athrun Zala, dari kelas 2-1, kapten tim basket sekolah kita kalau boleh kutambahkan supaya kalian lebih mudah mengenali siapa aku. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada klub radio yang sudah meminjamkan ruang siar mereka selama beberapa menit untukku dan maaf jika siaran singkatku mengganggu makan siang kalian semua, semoga kalian tidak kehilangan nafsu makan mendengar suaraku. Baiklah, karena waktuku semakin singkat aku langsung saja." aku menarik napas dalam. "Cagalli Yula Attha, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Pernyataanku membuat heboh satu sekolah. Terutama para murid perempuan yang selama ini mengaku mengidolakanku, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru kuucapkan. Dan saat aku keluar dari ruang siar mereka sudah menungguku dan memberondongku dengan beragam pertanyaan yang intinya mempertanyakan keseriusanku. Kalau aku tidak serius aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan seberani itu. aku memilih untuk tidak meladeni mereka dan langsung menuju kelas cagalli.

Aku menemukan Cagalli di dalam kelas, nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku, dikerumuni oleh para penggemarku yang terlihat seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh.

"Jadi?" tanyaku setelah kami berhasil menghindari dari kejaran _fans girl_-ku.

"Apanya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku Cagalli malah balik bertanya.

"Jawabanmu," ujarku tak sabar.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?' gadis itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"Jawaban terjujur yang berasal dari hatimu."

"Aku…" Cagalli menunduk tapi hanya sebentar, kemudian mata _hazel_-nya menatapku. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Athrun Zala. Dan aku mau jadi pacarmu," kata-kata Cagalli membuatku lega dan bahagia. Refleks aku menarik tubuh Cagalli dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih," bisikku.

…

Sejak hari itu aku dan Cagalli resmi jadian. Rasanya hari-hariku lebih menyenangkan sejak hari itu. perlahan sifat pendiam Cagalli menguap, Cagalli menjadi lebih terbuka dan tidak ragu menyatakan pendapatnya, sifatnya yang tersembunyi mulai nampak ke permukaan. Teman-teman tak lagi merasa segan padanya, mereka mulai mendekat pada Cagalli dan berteman dengannya. Hal itu tidak sulit karena Cagalli sebenarnya memang gadis yang menyenangkan.

Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, memang terkadang ada masalah-masalah kecil yang terjadi yang sebagian besar diakibatkan sifat keras kepala yang sama-sama kami miliki atau karena _fans girl_-ku yang bersikap keterlaluan dan membuat Cagalli marah, tapi hanya itu tidak pernah ada pertengkaran besar yang mengancam hubungan kami. Sampai seorang murid pindahan datang. Saat itu tahun terakhir kami di SHS dan beruntunglah aku karena tahun itu lagi-lagi aku sekelas dengan Cagalli. Murid pindahan itu bernama Meyrin Hawke, pindahan dari Plant. Meyrin gadis yang ceria dan menyenangkan, dengan cepat dia beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan mendapat banyak teman.

"Ada yang salah dengan Meyrin. Keceriaannya itu sepertinya terlalu dibuat-buat."

Cagalli pernah berkata begitu padaku tapi aku mengabaikannya, waktu itu kupikir kalau itu hanya perasaan Cagalli saja. sampai suatu hari Meyrin datang ke sekolah dengan lebam di pipi kirinya dan keesokan harinya dia tidak masuk sekolah, begitupula hari-hari berikutnya. Kabar yang diterima sekolah adalah gadis itu sedang sakit. Jadi, aku, Cagalli dan beberapa teman yang lain berinisiatif datang ke rumah Meyrin untuk menengoknya. Kami terkejut karena sesampainya di rumah Meyrin kami menemukan tubuh gadis itu tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka dan beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan darah. Kami langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Ternyata Meyrin menjadi korban penganiayaan ayah angkatnya. Ayahnya sempat buron beberapa hari tapi polisi berhasil menangkapnya di dermaga saat laki-laki itu hendak menaiki kapal untuk melarikan diri. Selama proses peradilan Meyrin tinggal di rumahku, karena ibuku merupakan anggota dinas sosial yang menangani kasus Meyrin. Karena kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama hubungan kami menjadi dekat apalagi Meyrin mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya membuatku ingin menjaga Meyrin dan menjadi pelindungnya.

Tapi kedekatanku dan keinginanku melindungi Meyrin menjadi boomerang dalam hubunganku dengan Cagalli. Aku jadi sering membandingkan mereka berdua. Cagalli yang kuat dengan Meyrin yang lemah, Cagalli yang tomboy dan Meyrin yang feminim, Cagalli yang mandiri dengan Meyrin yang manja. Entah bagaimana perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Setiap hari aku makin dekat dengan Meyrin sedang hubunganku dengan Cagalli merenggang.

"Kalian cocok bersama."

Kalimat dukungan dari teman-temanku makin membuatku sulit menentukan sikap. Tidak semua dari temanku mendukungku dengan Meyrin, Kira dan Lacus salah satu yang tidak memberi dukungan tapi tidak juga melarang. Kira hanya berkata padaku, "Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Athrun. Pilihlah yang sesuai dengan kata hatimu dan cepatlah, kau akan membiarkan dua orang gadis tersakiti jika terus mengulur waktu."

Tapi aku tetap mengulur waktu, membiarkan dua gadis yang kusayangi tersakiti karena menunggu kepastian dariku. Memang statusku masih pacar Cagalli tapi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Meyrin.

Sampai suatu hari Meyrin datang padaku dan mengatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa," mulutku langsung mengeluarkan kalimat penolakan dengan tegas. Kemungkinan menggantikan Cagalli dengan Meyrin membuat jantungku serasa diremas-remas.

"Aku punya Cagalli, Mey."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menyukaimu, dan kau juga menyukaiku, Athrun."

Ya, Meyrin benar. Aku memang menyukainya tapi perasaan suka itu tidak bisa mengalahkan perasaan sukaku pada Cagalli.

"Aku memang menyukaimu tapi tidak sebesar rasa sayangku pada Cagalli. Aku tidak sanggup melepaskannya untukmu. Maaf."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa." setetes air mata mengalir turun di pipi Meyrin, membuatku merasa diriku benar-benar jahat karena sudah menyebabkan air mata itu.

"Maaf, Mey. Aku tidak bisa."

Aku tidak akan melepaskan Cagalli. Tidak akan meninggalkannya untuk bersama Meyrin. Aku menyanyangi Cagalli. Cagalli adalah cintaku, kebahagiaanku.

…

Tapi kini aku lagi-lagi membuat Cagalli kecewa dan meneteskan air mata. Hari ini dengan mudahnya aku melupakan janjiku padanya dan asyik berpesta dengan teman-temanku di sebuah kafe. Padahal aku yang memintanya menungguku di taman kota tapi aku melupakannya. Aku menatap sosok Cagalli yang masih memunggungiku. Tubuh itu dibalut _dress_ selutut berwarna hijau toska lengkap dengan sepatu _highhells_ berwarna senada, hari ini Cagalli berdandan untukku karena aku menjanjikan padanya akan mengajaknya kencan sebagai perayaan kelulusan kami dan yang kulakukan adalah melupakan janjiku dan membiarkannya menunggu hingga larut malam.

Aku benar-benar jahat. Ah, jahat tidak cukup mewakilkan diriku. _'Kau benar-benar brengsek, Athrun!'_

"Aku tahu, kau sebenarnya menyukai Meyrin 'kan?" ujar Cagalli. Kata-kata yang membuatku terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau suka Meyrin 'kan? jujur sajalah, Athrun! Aku sudah tahu!" Cagalli berbalik. Mata _hazel_-nya menatapku dan kini aku benar-benar melihat air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Aku.. aku.. memang menyukai Meyrin. Tapi sungguh hanya sebatas itu, aku hanya ingin menjaganya karena dia sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk. Aku tidak menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu," jawabku jujur.

"Tapi tetap saja di hatimu tidak hanya ada aku, ada Meyrin juga. Hatimu terbagi, Athrun. Selama ini aku cemburu pada Meyrin, pada kedekatan kalian tapi aku menahan diri membiarkan kau mengambil keputusan. Saat kau mengajakku pergi kencan hari ini kupikir itulah pilihanmu, aku pikir kau memilihku tapi nyatanya aku salah mengira." Cagalli menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis itu selanjutnya. "Kau dan Meyrin terlihat serasi, Athrun. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

"Kau salah!"

"Aku tahu apa yang dibicarakan teman-teman di belakangku, aku tidak pantas untukmu 'kan? Meyrin lebih baik, lebih pantas bersamamu."

Aku menatap Cagalli. Darimana dia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu? Siapa yang pantas bersamaku bukan dilihat dan dinilai oleh orang lain tapi olehku sendiri. Dan Cagalli adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku.

"Apa kau lelah denganku, Cagalli?" tanyaku.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Ini bukan soal itu, aku tidak pantas berada disisimu, kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik," jawabnya.

"Lebih baik? Kaulah yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin menggantikanmu dengan orang lain, tidak Meyrin, tidak siapapun juga. Hanya kau satu-satunya." ujarku tegas. Cagalli diam, dia tidak membantah namun juga tidak mengiyakan.

"Sekian waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama kupikir kau sudah membuang jauh pikiran-pikiran seperti itu. Pantas atau tidak itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kuinginkan disisiku, Cagalli. Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti itu?"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Yakinlah dengan perasaanku." Aku menangkup wajah Cagalli dengan kedua telapak tanganku, menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan jemariku. Mata _hazel _itu menatapku, meski tak ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir Cagalli namun sepasang mata itu berbicara banyak padaku, tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kalau Cagalli juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

"Tapi kau melupakan janjimu," Cagalli berucap lirih.

Aku meringis. "Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padamu untuk hal itu. Kau boleh lakukan apa saja padaku, kau boleh marah, boleh omeli aku, pukul juga silahkan, lakukan apa saja saja jangan minta putus." pintaku sememelas mungkin.

Cagalli tersenyum, senyum pertamanya yang kulihat malam ini. "Kau yakin menjanjikan hal seperti itu padaku?" tanyanya.

"Apapun untukmu," aku mengangguk mantap.

"Hm… baiklah. Karena kau yang meminta, aku akan memberimu hukuman." ujar Cagalli, nada suara yang digunakan gadis itu membuatku sedikit was-was tapi aku tetap menjawab.

"Akan kuterima dengan lapang dada."

Cagalli mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya aku akan mendapat satu atau dua pukulan darinya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa Cagalli tidak menggunakan seluruh tenaganya karena kalau dia memukulku dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya sakitnya akan bertahan berhari-hari. Cagalli itu meski terlihat kurus sebenarnya tenaganya besar.

Cagalli mengangkat tinjunya. Refleks mataku menutup, tidak ingin menyaksikan tinju itu sampai ke wajahku atau perutku.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Tidak ada tinju atau pukulan yang mendarat di tubuhku. Yang ada malah aku merasakan sesuatu yang kenyak dan agak basah menempel di bibirku, seketika mataku terbuka.

"Itu hukumanmu," ujar Cagalli sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Cagalli tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah, wajahku juga sepertinya semerah wajahnya. cagalli berbalik dan melangkah menjauhiku.

"Athrun," Cagalli memanggilku.

"Ya?"

Cagalli menoleh padaku. "Aku lapar, ayo kita cari restoran yang menjual kebab," pintanya manja.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit kaget dengan nada manja yang ada dalam suara Cagalli.

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah kelaparan," rengeknya.

Ternyata masih ada sisi lain dari Cagalli yang belum aku kenali. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan seraya melangkah menyusul Cagalli lalu menautkan jemariku diantara jemarinya.

"Kau tahu, Cagalli, sampai kapanpun kau akan selalu membuatku penasaran." bisikku di telinganya.

…

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

Banjarmasin, 13 Agustus 2013

Ann *_*


End file.
